Loudest Rain
by The 21st Century Pendragon
Summary: When the Loud house has been devastated, the Casagrandes take the family in to their small apartment. Hijinks ensue. Truths are revealed. Quarrels erupt. And secrets are exposed between the families, including one character they least expected to visit. If you think "Loudest Thanksgiving" solve their cultural differences, think again.
1. Chapter 1: Drizzle

The rain pours over Royal Woods in a cold November. The precipitation gradually increases as the cold front trudges over Michigan. It seems that the endless rainfall and the strong winds forces most of the citizens to evacuate to their homes or any nearby shelter to wait the rain out.

In the Loud House, everyone is nestled in their rooms. Meanwhile, Lisa is monitoring the rainfall at every cycle. She opens up the window to check the rain gauge for that matter. Considering the loud pouring of the rain on the roof, she predicts a stronger rain for the night.

Lisa recounts through a tape recording message, "Meteorologist log #151: Rainfall continues to pour over Royal Woods, covers over 70 inches of rainfall and climbing. It is uncertain of what this weight will cause in the household. But I am raising red alert over the Loud House. Over and out."

After documenting her observations, Lisa steps out of the room, only to see numerous leaks (9 to be exact) across the hall. There are no buckets to hold them. Thus, they continually pour from the soaking attic. Speaking of which, Lisa spots the hatch to the attic to be dripping heavily. "This is rather alarming." She then proceeds downstairs the others, "Family, alarming occurrence in the top floor of the household. I prescribe that the entire household must oversee this escalation as soon as possible." But no one responds or even listens to Lisa.

Instead, the entire family is busy at their various activities: Lori is busy on her phone; Leni is knitting; Luna, Luan and Lucy are tuned in to the television; Lynn, Lana and Lola are playing boat around the house; Lincoln is at his VR visor in the middle of a game; Rita is busy taking care of a stubborn Lily; and Lynn Sr. is busy making meals for the night. Everyone has his or her attention to their needs to wait it out of the storm.

"The saddest reality is that they will soon see the devastation wrapping up right before their eye sockets," Lisa tells to the readers of this story.

It is then that Lincoln in his VR goggles approaches to her way. " _Hold on, guys. I think I may have spotted a specimen that looks like my sister Lisa_."

"It is your sister, Lisa," she points out.

Lincoln takes off his goggles to see his little sister right in front of him. "Oh Lise, you're here. I thought you are locked in your bedroom, monitoring the weather in every minute."

"I was, till a shocking discovery."

"Well, tell us. I can grab any of our attention."

* * *

With that, Lincoln calls out his father to check out the "discovery". But when they arrive upstairs, the leaks have increased from 9 to 24, all across the hall. Most notable is that rainwater drips heavily from the attic hatch that it may as well be an open faucet.

"This is not good," Lynn Sr. reacts in awe.

"I thought you have the house entirely sealed, dad?" Lincoln brings up.

"I know I did once last month," he recalls. "The contractor responded once to my call. Well, he said he was available that week. He was Mexican, hearing from his accent. But he said he was available. So I waited. But my head was preoccupied with crafting a new paella recipe that I just had to perfect it…"

"So, you are saying is…"

"I think we might be in trouble."

The two then gasp in shock.

But Lynn Sr., trying to be the chilliest of the bunch, calms them down. "Not to worry, kids. Our house is perfectly stable against rainfall, tornado and earthquakes. It would take years for disaster to breach our home."

Ironically, the heater suddenly shuts off from behind them.

"On second thought…" Lincoln utters.

But Lynn Sr. assures them, "Don't worry kids. You just need a powerful force to power it up again." He then kicks the heater, only for it to emit combustion smoke. "That's not a good sign."

"How can we fix the heater, dad?"

"We better check the system from the basement."

In response, the three of them head to the basement to fix the heater's ventilation system. However, when Lisa turns on the basement's flickering light, they see water overflowing and spouting from a broken PVC pipe. The level is at knee high. But seeing its level already causes fear for the three and not wanting to soak themselves on the flood.

"There goes my predictions for gradual rainfall," Lisa utters.

"What do we do know, dad?" Lincoln asks.

But the family patriarch, who is supposed to be the calmest in the entire family, draws fear from his house and his family to be facing a ravaging flood.

"Dad?" Lincoln asks again.

Lynn Sr. takes deep breaths to calm himself down, until he can come up with a plan.

Minutes go by, and the flood consumed the entire basement. Finally, Lynn Sr. tells his children, "Okay guys, we got to do this fast. Lincoln, you alert the family. Pack whatever you can. Lisa, call for help. Do it now!"

"How about you, dad?" Lincoln asks.

"I have to switch off the main power. Go now, guys!" After that, Lynn Sr. immediately submerges to the basement floodwater and switches off the Loud house's main power from the fuse box.

Immediately, the entire house is on blackout.

"Hey, what's going on?!" they all wonder. Hubbubs circle among the sisters.

Lincoln proceeds to the living room and announces to the rest. "Guys, we are evacuating. We need to pack anything we can now!"

"What's going on Lincoln? Is everything alright?" Leni asks.

"Just we need to evacuate now!" Out of nowhere, the window at his right side suddenly opens with strong winds carrying heavy rains entering the house. Lincoln tries to close them, despite the strong wind.

The sisters are stunned to see the devastation of the weather right before them.

"I think that sums it all," Lola says. "Let's pack!"

Immediately, the girls stampede out of the living room and back to their rooms in total hurriedness to salvage their necessary belongings and pack from the rainfall.

"Girl, calm down," Rita persuades them. But she is unsuccessful.

"Where do we stay now, mom?" Lincoln asks.

"I don't know. Your dad and I will think about it. I just hope our house won't be that devastated," she replies in a stern manner.

Sure enough, when the girls arrive upstairs, the ceiling leaks have increased from a paltry 24 to a devastating 60. They instantaneously rush to their own rooms and grab their possessions to save.

However, the recurring flimsiness of the house is felt once again as the wallpaper peels off from the soaking walls, the ceiling gets gradually porous from receiving a lot of rainwater and the tremors inside the walls are eerily heard.

Rita goes along with the other girls on packing her and Lynn's necessary belongings. She hurriedly trudges through their drawers, throwing their stuff to the bed.

Soon, Lily spots a calamity in the making outside of their window. "Poo poo! Poo poo!"

"Not now Lily, I am packing like the rest," Rita tells her.

"Poo poo! Poo poo!"

"Later honey. Mommy is quite in a hurry." Rita then uncovers a secret plastic envelope containing each of the kids' birth certificates and emergency identification cards. However, above it is a box that is labelled "Confidential. Only for Lynn Loud". She looks upon it with stirring suspicion. "What the heck?" she utters.

"Poo poo! Poo poo!"

Sooner, Rita feels rainwater touching her slippers. She looks upon the window to see what Lily has been trying to warn her: a flood outside and entering their house. "Oh my…Lily, hang on!" She instantly straps Lily to a baby carrier that she modifies to be switched to the back, for her to be able to pack efficiently.

Flood start to pour inside from the yard to the interior of the house. Every corner of the house gradually becomes occupied with the flood.

After packing, the family matriarch proceeds to the top when she intersects with her husband. "Lynn, where have you been?"

"Getting this." Lynn shows his wife a long Tupperware containing their basic needs, in case of disasters. "Finally, my doomsday prepping classes paid off. Our basic needs till we wait for help. Where are the kids?"

"Packing," she answers.

"Okay, we must go now!"

Though she has trouble grasping about finding out her husband hiding secrets about that box from her, Rita puts it aside to prioritize their safety.

As they get upstairs, the Loud children are at their raingear, waiting for the next move with their suitcases. The water leaks do not help matters.

"Moms, pops, where do we go now?" Luna asks them.

"Okay, it's obvious we can't take downstairs. We just have to go the attic," Lynn suggests, despite seeing the attic already soaked up and overflowing, setting his fear to come. But casting it aside, he opens the staircase, only for floodwater to gush over him.

"DAD!" the girls yelp. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm cool," a soaking wet Lynn tells them.

"Well, that's it for the attic. Sorry Lucy," Lynn says.

"Was that an insult?" Lucy responds.

"What?!"

Out of nowhere, Lisa alerts her findings to her family. "Family, I just like to announce that rainfall has been at 9.55 mm per minute."

"Meaning?" Lola leads it up with another question.

"Flood is assured," Lisa confirms.

"Too late for that, Lise," Lana says as she points the family to the rushing waters that are reaching to the second floor.

The entire family gasps.

Luan then suggests at the brink of the moment, "Okay, let's not flood ourselves with questions and let us take it to the top. No pun intended!"

* * *

With that, the entire family takes their stuff and proceeds to the roof. Lynn Jr. helps them break through the roof. One by one, they get there, safe and sound, as the Loud house entirely succumbs to the flood.

Lincoln hopelessly watches his entire suburban neighborhood gets swept by the heavy rainfall. His surroundings are nearly unrecognizable. The rains make it anything but palatable to find relief from this sight.

The others soon join him, watching their hometown get swept by the endless storm. Their hopes dash and their eyes fall along with heavy rainfall.

Rita gives blankets for everyone, including Lincoln. "Hey, here."

"Thanks mom," Lincoln replies.

"Don't lose hope, Lincoln. There are really storms in life. Don't give up hope."

"I'm not."

The entire family simply snuggles on their blanket, waiting for the rains to die out.

Meanwhile, Lynn Sr. takes desperate measures for a rescue by marking "SOS" on the roof. "There. Now we just have to wait for help."

"Why don't you micro-manage? You wait for help, while you call who might help," Rita suggests.

"Hope so," he replies. "Just hope signal's still available."

As Lynn Sr. contacts other people for help, some of the kids feel uneasy, becoming bored in every second. They are just left shivering to the partly sharp eaves.

* * *

Later on, Rita serves them hot cocoa, made by a blowtorch they stowed away and mugs that she packed. The rains start to recede but the flood remains.

"Man, this is just like watching a canal, only tragic," Lana comments.

But as the Louds accept the despondency for their situation, Lynn Sr. announces to them. "Okay, just called everyone. Pretty much everyone is affected. The McBrides, the Yates, Kotaro's family. All flooded, even Pop-Pop."

"Should we check on him?" Rita asks.

"I'll get back to him. But the retirement says they're safe."

"But where do we stay? Who will rescue us?" Leni asks in panic.

"What other options we have?" Lynn asks.

"Aunt Ruth?" Lana suggests.

"No!" Lola immediately disagrees. "Anything but Aunt Ruth!"

"She might be affected by the rainfall," Lisa assumes.

"But who now?" Lynn yelps.

With that, they recall all the families they know out of the state. And there is only one option they could resort to. Everyone seems to get the idea as they look at Lori.

"What?" she utters.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a cozy apartment in the Great Lakes City, where the rains are limited but the streets are messy, the Casagrandes are packed in their living room, watching _Before Sunrise_. All of them are there; though, Carl and CJ are asleep.

Bobby's phone suddenly rings. He answers, "Hello…Babe! How's the weather? …Oh…What? Now?…" He then tells his grandfather, "Abuelo, get the car."


	2. Chapter 2: Fog

The rain still pours over Great Lakes City. Upon receiving the news that the Louds are stranded on their rooftop after a massive flood swept their neighborhood, Bobby and Abuelo Hector race to Royal Woods to rescue them. In the meantime, the Casagrandes prepare the apartment for their newest visitors.

All members have a part to rearrange their home, well except Carl who is vlogging alongside the adults fixing the flat. " _Hello world, Carl here! Reporting to you the latest in mi casa Casagrande!_ " He even tapes the family doing their menial duties. " _So, mom and abuela is preparing our food! Dinner is paella. There's dad, probably storing his stuff in Carlota's room. And there is Carlota herself, packing for some reason._ "

"I'm lining up blankets for the Louds," she clarifies.

"Oh."

"Shouldn't you be helping dad in placing our stuff away?"

"I am helping. Helping to get ourselves some views."

Annoyed, Carlota warns him, "Help dad now, or I'll tell mom to confiscate your phone."

"Okay, I will."

"I mean it, Carl."

But Carl still keeps tabs on filming himself exploring the house as more space has been made for the Louds to stay on. " _So that's my sister. I know. I am helping so much. Anyway, there's Ronnie Anne and CJ. I don't know what they're doing. But they seemed to be packing too. Men, a lot of my family is packing. That's really packing!_ "

"Carl!" Suddenly, his aunt Maria turns up from behind, "What are you doing?"

"I was just gonna help," CJ pretends by carrying a box from a pile that is next to him. "See?"

Maria then swipes the box from him and rebukes, "No, we told you to help your father in tidying up the rooms. Now, do it."

"Fine." He then stubbornly marches to his dad.

Maria also gives a last-minute warning, "And we are not kidding about taking your phone."

"Yes, Aunt!" With that, he swiftly joins his father on the chores.

After that, Maria looks upon the box that CJ took and spots the label: "Confidencial" from a handwriting she is not familiar of. Curious, she opens through the packaging tape over the carton cover and browses through the contents. They came from a malicious past. Maria is growing deterred with looking upon small trinkets that she thought were gotten rid of. But there it is, right in front of her, making her recall her past in an undesirable fashion.

She retreats to her room and suddenly spots a photograph where she was pictured with a person from her colorful past. Her hands are trembling. Her heart is beating in a fast pace. Her spirit is shaking. And her nerves are breaking down, making her throw the box to the floor in panic.

Maria could not believe her eyes that one significant event that she left in the past would return to her again. She falls into despair, laying her head to her arms. As much as she wants to cast it all away, Maria receives them once more in a box of memorabilia.

Abuela Rosa knocks on the door after overhearing some wailing that she recognizes from her daughter. "Maria, I heard you crying. What's wrong, hija?"

"Nothing mama, I'm fine," she answers as she tries to hold back her tears.

Rosa then opens the door, ensuring of that. "Maria, you can tell me anything." She also recognizes the box that was thrown to the floor. She knows for the fact that it was a box that she coaxed Maria to get rid of from before. "Oh. Madre mia, Maria. To put the past behind is to leave it behind." She picks up the items that were from the box. "Why was it here?"

"I don't know, mama," Maria answers while she covers her face. "Just get rid of it, por favor."

After putting all the items back to the box, Rosa embraces her daughter. "Come here." She pats her daughter's back.

Maria soon leans her head to her mother's shoulder. She feels the need to stay remorseful, but she wishes to let the tears flow before standing once more and ready to stand again.

Minutes later, she is able to hold her tears back. "I think I'll be fine, mama."

"Are you sure, hija?" Abuela Rosa asks. "I can let Frida take care of tonight's dinner, you know?"

"It's fine, mama," Maria answers. "I was just a little carried away."

Still, Rosa clings to her like a mother would always do to their grieving child.

Abruptly, Maria's cellphone rings that she immediately answers it. It is Bobby calling. "Hello Bobby, what you need?"

" _Mom, glad you called. We kind of really need the help of Uncle Carlos_ ," he tells him from the other line. Heavy rains and winds can be heard from the background.

"Why Bobby? What's wrong?" Grandma Rosa asks.

" _Well, we arrived in Royal Woods. Though, we might have a little problem: the entire city is flooded. Like really flooded that we don't recognize anything_."

At the end of Bobby's line, he is situated at the mountainous city limits where other motorists from in and out of Royal Woods are left stranded, waiting for the rains to stop. The view of the city is also left obscure, due to the thick fog from the rainfall. Homeland security, coast guard and other affiliated rescuers surround the limited area.

"¡Madre mia! Bobby, you and Hector turn around now!" Abuela Rosa tells them.

" _We can't, abuela. We have to rescue the Louds or they will sink to the flood_ ," Bobby responds.

"What if you and Hector sink to the flood? Who will rescue them?"

But on Bobby's line, Abuelo Hector, who was searching for boats to ride (and if not, begging for others to lend their boats to them), calls out to Bobby, "Bobby, we have a boat now! Vamonos!"

With that news, Bobby tells to his mother and his grandmother, "Sorry, I have to go. Just give us Uncle Carlos and help us navigate to the Loud's house."

Maria then takes the phone from her mother and tells Bobby, "Just be safe, Bobby. We'll have the apartment prepared."

"Thanks mama!" Bobby then puts down his phone for the meantime and goes to Hector. "Let's go. How do you find a boat?"

"I didn't find it. It came to me," he answers.

"What do you mean? Literally?"

"What?! No! There was this hombre who thought I was intruding the people around here. I was just searching for boat. So, he warned me. But there were guards who intervened. I told them my case. So, he got penalized. But he reached out his apologies and he lent me his boat."

"Wow. That's so amazing, abuelo! We can rescue the Louds in no time."

"Well, I don't if all of us can fit in that boat after I checked it."

"Come on. What could be bad from a rescue boat?"

* * *

However, as they arrive on the slope where the boat is placed, Bobby realizes it to be a small rowboat, built for four people. His face is utterly stunned about the concern of how he can fit the entire family in one small boat.

"Unfortunately, it was not a yacht he gave," Abuelo Hector remarks, "But why would I be demanding for more when he willingly gave away one boat?"

"You're right, you're right," Bobby agrees, despite the reservations. "Let's just get on it before the rains get worse."

The two then push the boat offshore and quickly board it. Bobby first pulls out his phone and places it on loudspeaker mode, with Uncle Carlos now on the other line.

"Uncle Carlos, you are there?"

" _Yes Bobby_ ," he answers from the other line while he intercepts the signal from Lori's phone to track them down. " _I'm surprised there's still a signal there_."

"Yeah, kind of unusual. But anyway, where to now, uncle?"

After gaining coverage of their whereabouts from a radar satellite scanner that embeds an orthographic view of the area (like a CAD view), Uncle Carlos becomes their GPS. " _Okay Bobby, the view is kind of tricky. And you have to hurry up. The news said that the flood might continue. Okay, just row straight. Just a straight direction_."

"Got it, uncle." With that, Bobby takes a paddle and assists his abuelo on rowing to the direction that Carlos leads him to. "Where now?"

" _Just keep rowing,"_ Uncle Carlos instructs. _"Not sure how deep the flood is. But I think you can find a dentist's signboard in front of you_."

However, as the two look on the marker that Uncle Carlos describes to them, they just only see an antenna that is half-submerged.

"Dentist's sign? Where?" Abuelo Hector asks.

"There should be," Uncle Carlos insists.

"Well, wherever it is, we have to keep going," Bobby says. The waves from the flood inadvertently turn the boat to the left side of their direction. "Where, uncle?"

However, Carlos himself is having a hard time picturing the area. Even with the orthographic view provided, he still has to differentiate one establishment after another. " _Hold on, Bobby. Just stick to your direction. And stay there_."

"Uncle, we have not time to just stick right where we are," Bobby tells him. "We have to keep moving now!"

The sudden harshness of his voice frightens Hector. "Bobby, calm down. We'll rescue the Louds in no time. Just give Carlos some time."

At the brink of his hysteria, Bobby expresses his worry, "Abuelo, don't you get it? Lori called at the nick of time for the family to get rescued. We responded because they're family! We have to be there for them!"

After hearing his plight, Hector comforts him, "Bobby, just calm down. It's okay. We get concerned sometimes. But we have to keep faith." Thanks to his comforting words, Bobby quiets down as the rain continues to fall to their faces.

Seconds later, they hear another rescue boat speeding over the flood. They hear one of the passengers shout, "Hey! The suburbs' that way!"

"Suburbs? Abuelo, let's follow them! They'll lead the way," Bobby insists. He quickly gets his paddle and follows them. Hector soon follows suit.

* * *

However, the situation within the Louds has not been better. The flood has occupied two-thirds of the roof, making them struggle to keep safe on the top. They lean to each other's bodies to avoid falling to the growing floods.

Rita and Lily occupies the side where the chimney is, followed by Lynn Sr., Lucy, Lola, Lana, Leni, Lori, Lynn Jr., Lisa, Luna, Luan and Lincoln. Some of them carry umbrellas, while the rest wear raincoats. All of their bags are piled on a net, tied to the chimney nozzles.

Like the last time, they hopelessly wait for Bobby's rescue.

Lana then wishes to retrieve something from her bag. "Guys, help me out. I'll just get something."

"Just tell us what it is, Lana. And we can get it for you," Lynn Sr. suggests.

"No, I can handle this. I'll just be quick."

With that, Lola, Lucy and Lynn Sr. hold Lana arms for her to cross the slippery roof incline and reach the bags.

"Just be careful, Lans," Lynn Sr. tells her.

Lana intends to retrieve a glow stick from her bag. But she mistakenly opens Leni's bag, where she sees a notebook labelled "Burn Book". She gets curious.


	3. Chapter 3: Calm

Rain continues to fall on the flooded Royal Woods suburbs. They hopelessly stare as other residents get rescued by Coast Guard on their boats.

"Is Bobby really going to save us?" Lola complains.

"He is coming. He promised me he will," Lori tells them.

"Well it better be right on!"

"I think you're better off quiet because you're making the storm a lot worse," Lynn tells her.

"Maybe you are pertaining to a wrong metaphor," Lisa corrects her.

"Oh whatever," Lynn brushes it off.

Their complaints are perfect defense mechanisms as the rains continue to bring chills to their spine. Rita helplessly observes this, as she has their bag containing extra dry clothes and blankets. "You guys okay back there? I still have towels, blankets, wool sheets in here."

"Right here, mom," a sickly Luan tells her.

With that, the siblings assist in passing down a warm blanket to Luan. Her colds take a toll, making it worse when even a small drizzle falls to the earth.

Luna sympathizes to her, "Oh poor dude, come here." She then wraps her arms around her and embraces to gain enough heat.

"Hope Bobby comes with an extra soup or a four-layer sweater," Leni remarks, summing up the plight of the disaster-stricken family.

Out of desperation, Lana climbs to the top of the chimney and waves her glow stick to the air. "HELLO! BOBBY, IF YOU'RE THERE OR ANYWHERE, WE'RE HERE!" Even though rains fall, she shouts at the top of her lungs.

Lola then chastises her sister, "Lana, you're wasting time up there."

"At least I'm not wasting time waiting endlessly." She continues to call out for Bobby, "Bobby or anyone we know, help us!"

This encourages Lori to help her. "Lana's right." She then removes her heels, binds it together using the straps, places it on her neck and walks to the chimney to get any item that emits a loud sound. She comes across her mother's bag, where she salvaged some of the kitchenware. But out of it comes a secret manila envelope labelled "Admission Letters". Though this crosses her mind with a deduction that those are college admittance letters that might have been addressed to her, she rebuffs it for now and takes out a pot and a wooden spoon. She then climbs atop the chimney and sits with Lana to call off to Bobby. "BOBBY, WE'RE HERE!"

Lincoln sees this and decides to take part on calling out for his help. "Bobby! We're here!"

Leni sees this as a glowing opportunity to help out her siblings. Thus, she tries to get across the rooftop slope with her slippers on and retrieve another house like Lori. However, as she gets to the bags, she suddenly slips that she quickly clings to the top of the net, trying to put on the slipped footwear. However, her weight makes the nylon snap loose to drop some of the bags.

"LENI!" Her siblings at shock when they see some of their bags are flowed away to the flood.

"Leni, grab on!" Lynn Sr. lends her a hand and gets her back to the top, right before the net snaps at whole.

"NO!"

Luna and Lynn retrieve one half of their packed belongings, but the rest (belonging to Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lola and Lisa) are swept to the raging flood.

Her siblings glare furiously at Leni for her mistake. "Sorry…"

"Sorry does not pay what you have done to my clothes! My toys! MY TROPHIES!" Lola rebukes her at the top of her lungs.

She is followed by a whole barrage of her sisters blaming at her.

But Lynn Sr. cuts them down, "Hey, hey, hey kids! Cut it out! You can blame your sister later. But in the meantime, we have to calm down!"

"How can I be calm when all of my clothes are gone? Thanks to Leni!" Lynn complains.

The barrage of blaming continues among the siblings.

But Lincoln does not want to take part of it. Yet, he is forced by Lynn.

"Come Lincoln! What you waiting for? Shouldn't you be mad for Leni letting your bag get lost?"

"I want to but I don't want to…" he replies cowardly.

"What do you mean you want to but you don't want to?!"

"Guys, would you all literally stop with the petty squabbling and help us call for help?!" Lori tries to intervene.

But the complaining goes on and on.

Yet, it is enough to create a long-lasting noise that stands out from the rainfall.

In the middle of the flood, Bobby hears a familiar cry for help. He signals his grandfather to stop rowing the boat loudly. "Abuelo, abuelo, quiet down."

"Bobby, what are you talking about?" his grandpa Hector replies. "We're about to catch up with the suburban boat."

"No wait, I think I hear them."

With that thought crossed, Hector shuts down the engine to let the noise sink in to them.

Bobby tries to look at all directions to detect where the noise is coming from. But he can only look to his assumed left side direction. He calls to his Uncle Carlos, "Uncle, I think I'm facing in my left direction. Can you detect if the Loud residence is around?"

With that, Uncle Carlos retraces Bobby's whereabouts to where the Loud family is located. After gaining radar configuration, he confirms, " _There are about 70 degrees at your direction. But to make it clear, there should be a telephone tower at your left side. Then you go straight._ "

"What telephone tower, uncle?"

Their view is occupied by thick fog that it is impossible to see around. Yet, Abuelo Hector has keener eyesight that he can see beyond the fog through the clearing filtration of the clouds. At the squint of his eye, he sees a towering presence behind them. "Is that what Carlos is talking about?"

The fog conveniently clears up to reveal the submerged telephone tower that only shows its top half. The two men gaze in hope of this sign.

Bobby then leans to the bow of the boat to receive the faintly noise that he hears is from Lori. "Over there, abuelo! Turn to that direction!"

With Bobby's direction, Hector stirs their boat and heads to 70 degrees estimate from their location. Bobby follows suit.

* * *

Back to the hopeless Louds, the tension grows among them as most of the sisters complain about Leni's mistake.

When Lynn Sr. failed to calm them all down, Rita takes control and pleads to her children at the blow of a whistle. "Kids! I don't care if we lose all of our stuff or what! Just as long I don't lose any of you! Now, get a grip and stop complaining for once and just wait for Bobby to rescue us!"

Her harshness brings the Loud children to silence. But some heads are still pointing at Leni.

"Sheesh honey, you shouldn't be too harsh on them," Lynn Sr. says to her.

"That goes for you too!" she argues.

"What?! I did not complain about my stuff! My stuff…I mean our belongings are safe!"

"That's the point, Lynn!"

"Well, you have to be specific what exactly is your problem about me instead of just jabbing at me harshly."

"Oh, I'm the harshly one now?"

With that, it turns to a squabbling match between Lynn Sr. and Rita. It also causes for the children (with the exception of a peacemaking Lincoln, a sickly Luan and a condemned Leni) to resume their arguing.

Even in the middle of the rain, the Louds find valuable time to fight over their misfortune. They just simply cast aside their goodwill in favor of blaming each other and proving who was wrong. There are bad times for quarrelling. And this is one of them.

Luckily, Bobby and Abuelo Hector make it on time to call them out. "Louds! We're here!"

"BOBBY!"

"BOBBY!" Lori yelps. But she accidentally slips off from the chimney top to fall to the floodwater.

"LORI!"

Bobby then removes his plaid green button-up top to dive to the water to rescue his love. Drenched, he swims her to the boat, where she is thankfully at conscious but completely soaked. "You okay?"

"Yes I am, Boo-boo bear," Lori says. "But I don't know if my foot is." She checks her left foot to see a scratch that slashed on the base of her foot.

Bobby immediately takes his green shirt and wraps it around her foot for healing.

Abuelo Hector then invites the Louds, "Get aboard, Louds. We don't have much time!" Afterwards, he stirs the boat to the edge of the water to give footing.

The Louds then quickly evacuate to the small rowboat, squeezing themselves aboard the vessel. One by one, they carefully step on the slippery rooftop incline and get aboard. Lynn Sr. takes the remaining belongings like a bag of laundry aboard.

Each of them faces frustration on having to cram their bodies in the boat and to give room for Lori and Luan, the ones needing medical attention.

Bobby and Hector squeeze to each side of the boat to row the group back to dry land. Lynn Sr. takes another paddle from his bag to help row, and Lynn Jr. assists the pack by paddling her and pushing the boat.

Still, animosity reigns over the Louds after rescue. Their resentment is not only directed at Leni but each other for some hurtful comments thrown at each other.

This causes Rita to persuade them, "Guys, let's talk about this when we arrive at the Casagrande's apartment. No fighting right now, okay?"

The sisters reluctantly do so as their frustration remained, even during the car ride to Great Lakes.

* * *

Back on the Casagrande's apartment, Aunt Frida prepares sleeping bags for the Louds while Abuela Rosa prepares the soup for their visitors.

Ronnie Anne suddenly hears raging footsteps from outside. She peeks through the door to see some groups of people, soaked with their belongings, cramming in the halls of the building but closes it right away. "There are so many people outside. I think they are victims to."

"Don't let them in, Ronnie Anne," Frida tells her. "We sadly don't have space for all."

Timely enough, a knock comes on the door.

Ronnie Anne answers it, revealing it to be a tenant with some people behind him. "Hey Ronalda, might if I ask if your family still have space for one more family?"

Carl pops out from nowhere and tells them, "Sorry. First come, first serve." He then shuts the door.

"That's pretty straightforward," Ronnie Anne reacts.

As Carl walks out, another knock comes, revealing it to be another tenant with a family seeking refuge, to which he answers and tells directly, "Sorry. First come, first serve."

But when the little dude closes the door, another comes, revealing another tenant with evacuees on his back, to which he answers and tells directly, "Sorry. First come, first serve."

Even after that, another knock comes, much to his annoyance. He quickly answers and berates, "I said sorry! First come, first serve!" He then bangs the door.

Though this time, it is actually Bobby. "Carl, it's me, Bobby. It's us!"

"Guys, they're here!" Ronnie Anne gasps and answers the door.

The Casagrandes quickly welcome the Louds to their flat and lead them to the couch. For Lynn Sr.'s case, he is shown to the recliner.

Aunt Frida hands them blankets and sweater to get warmth from. Abuela Rosa offers them soup and hot tea. Maria gives them towels. And Abuelo Hector nurses Lori's feet.

"So glad Louds, you are safe," Abuela Rosa warms them up. "Don't worry. We as a family will keep you safe. Just tell us everything you need. You can count on us."

"Yes, thanks Casagrandes for rescuing us," Rita tells her.

"Sorry about your home and your properties," Frida adds.

"No, it's fine Frida. We're still complete. As long as it stays that way, we'll be alright."

Yet, even with such a refuge, the Louds have a hard time to process the course of events.


End file.
